


The Babbu-Wolfcub

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, babbufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a babbu getting lost in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babbu-Wolfcub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bread](queenslf.tumblr.com) some time ago
> 
> Hands down the best thing I have ever written

One day, there was a babbu that got lost in the woods. Oh no! The babbu wandered around, looking for their mumma, but eventually just went to sleep. The Worst Wolf was also in the woods that day, and he found the babbu curled up at the bottom of the tree sleeping. He was going to eat the babbu, but then he smelled them and realised they smelled just like his own mumma. So instead he washed the babbu clean of all the forest dirt (so that mumma wouldn’t be cross) and carried them home instead.

So the Worst Wolf carried the babbu home to the big golden place where mumma lived, and put the babbu down and howled until someone came to fetch the babbu. The howling woke the babbu up before anyone came, and it made the babbu cry! Oh no again! But the Wolf licked the babbu again to show it was a friendly Wolf to the babbu, and the babbu laughed happily and licked the Wolf’s nose right back. Then the Wolf started howling again and the babbu joined in like a good babbu-wolfcub.

The Wolf and the babbu’s howling finally made someone come - it was the big golden one with the starhammer. The Wolf did not like him, but the babbu stopped howling and started smiling when they saw the golden one. The Wolf snarled, not wanting to give mumma’s babbu to the golden one. The golden one started shouting angrily, and the babbu started to cry. The Wolf picked up the babbu carefully in his mouth and started moving back towards the forest.

The golden one tried to follow them, but the Wolf snarled again, with the babbu’s robe between its teeth. The babbu squirmed, reaching out towards the golden one with their tiny paws, crying a word. The Wolf paused, and put the babbu down again, and they started to move towards the golden one. The golden one quickly picked them up, and the babbu was happy again. The Wolf was sad, but he realised that the babbu had not only smelled like mumma. He howled quietly, and the babbu howled with him.

The golden one seemed confused (mumma always said his wits were as sharp as his hammer), but held the babbu out in his hands. The Wolf licked them again, and the babbu nuzzled his nose. ‘A-roooo!’ said the babbu. 'A-rooo,’ agreed the Wolf. The golden one stepped back, holding the babbu close again, and began to wave his starhammer. Soon the babbu and the golden one were gone, and the Wolf went back into the forest. The babbu did not have proper teeth for a babbu-wolfcub, anyway.

The Wolf prowled around the golden city for longer than he should have, although no men with sticks came to hunt him like they usually did. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t leave - the golden city was not a safe place for him, although he was sure his babbu-wolfcub was alright with mumma and the golden one. Sometimes at night he made extra quiet howls, and thought he could hear the little babbu-wolfcub howling back from the city.

One day when the Wolf was nosing at the ground where he had found the babbu, he looked up and saw the best thing he had ever seen. It was his mumma, looking three-times his usual size, and holding the babbu-wolfcub. The Wolf bounded over, and mumma put down the babbu. They nuzzled and licked each other, the Wolf washing the babbu until their soft fur stuck straight up. Eventually the Wolf curled up with the babbu tucked against his belly to be safe and warm, and they went to sleep together.

When the Wolf woke, mumma was stroking his back. He had made one of the trees bend down low for him to sit on, because his belly was too big to lie on the ground with them. Mumma thanked the wolf for looking after the babbu, and they laughed together about how stupid the golden one was. The babbu woke up and made hungry noises, so mumma picked them up and said it was time to go home. The Wolf and the babbu nuzzled each other one more time, and then mumma made the wind carry them back to the city.

Every third whole moon, the Wolf would come to the golden city and mumma would bring the babbu to play. Sometimes mumma would bring lots of babbus, and the babbu-wolfcub would help the Wolf teach them how to be a proper pack. When mumma’s belly was small again, he became another wolf and joined in, and they all howled together until the birds fled in fright.


End file.
